


A Queen's Prize

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Mind Break, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Soft Vore, The Vore Is Only In Chapter 2, Vaginal Sex, Vore, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: After Hornet loses a duel to Carmelita, she finds that the Hunter Queen has plans for her.
Relationships: Hornet/Hunter Queen Carmelita
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Hornet shivered as the gate slammed shut behind her. Before her stood Hunter Queen Carmelita, leader of the Ant Tribe of Pharloom, and her current opponent. The ants held strict control of the paths leading deeper into this chaotic Kingdom, and Hornet would have to prove herself to them before they let her pass. 

The Queen had been eyeing Hornet up during the meeting where they had agreed on this duel.  
She’d watched Hornet’s graceful gestures and strong posture as if she was eyeing up a potential mate, and not a sparring partner. But Hornet had written this off as her just reading too far into things. Carmelita was just sizing up her opponent, nothing more. 

Also, if Hornet was being honest with herself, she’d been eyeing Carmelita up plenty during that meeting too. Hornet didn’t think of sex much, but there was no way around it: she thought Carmelita was very attractive. Especially with those thighs of hers... 

But Hornet pushed these feelings to the back of her mind, this was no time for arousal. She had a duel to win. The terms of the duel unnerved Hornet ever-so-slightly. If she won, Carmelita would allow her free movement through her territory. But, strangely, the Queen had kept what she would do if she won a secret. 

Carmelita had just told her, “We have other uses for a bug as durable as you.” Hornet hadn’t cared much, she didn’t plan on losing. And if she did lose, they’d probably just have her do some delivery errand or something of that nature. She didn’t have time to spend on worry. 

Hornet gazed up into the audience as she approached the Ant Queen. She sensed something strange in the air. It wasn’t just that she felt that the audience wanted her to lose. That much was obvious, she was facing their Queen. It was more that it felt like the audience was waiting for something aside from the coming battle. Again, Hornet pushed the thought out of her head. Focus on the fight, Hornet. Just win, and you won’t have to deal with these bugs again. 

Carmelita bowed as Hornet approached, knowingly parting her dress to reveal her thighs. The Queen wasn’t dense, she could tell Hornet was attracted to her. And she wasn’t afraid of flustering an opponent to throw them off their game. Hornet tried her best to ignore it, but a blush rose to her face as she took in the sight. Carmelita, after finishing her bow, began by saying, “I hope you will grant us a worthy duel, Princess.”

Hornet cooly replied, “I am not here for formalities. Raise your blades, and let us begin.” 

Carmelita giggled as Hornet said this, “I hope for your own sake that your bluster is backed up by strength.” She readied the spinning blades in her hands, hoping to be done with this quickly, so she could get to the part of this that truly excited her.  
Hornet readied her needle and dropped into a fighting stance. After a few short moments, the two charged at one another. 

The Little Spider found herself thoroughly outmatched by Carmelita. The two were evenly matched in power, but Carmelita was just too fast to keep up with. By the time Hornet tossed out a spike trap, Carmelita had already leapt past it, and was diving for her chest. She outsped her webs, her needle, and just about everything else she threw at her. 

On top of that, Carmelita also had the home field advantage. She was in an arena where she had fought hundreds, maybe even thousands of times before. And she had a crowd of loving ants cheering her on, wishing for Hornet’s defeat. The two were largely evenly matched, but these two elements tilted things in Caremlita’s favor. It would only be a matter of time before Hornet fell. 

But she didn’t fall easily. Hornet had seemingly endless endurance, cultivated from years of survival in the Ruins of Hallownest. Whenever Carmelita knocked her down, she just got back up again. But one can only get up so many times before they can’t get back up again. And Hornet soon found herself there, pushed to her absolute physical limit. 

The battle had lasted upwards of half an hour, and at the end of it, Carmelita didn’t seem all that phased. She was panting and sweating, but it was obvious she still had a lot more endurance left to give. When Hornet had gone down for the final time, she simply walked up to the spider and planted her foot on her back.

Hornet grunted with humiliation and exhaustion as she felt this. She couldn’t believe that she had lost. But this wasn’t a duel to the death. She would just have to do whatever thing Carmelita wanted her to do. 

But then the stadium fell silent. And in that silence, Hornet was left to ask what Carmelita was going to do with her. 

Carmelita began talking in a smooth, gentle voice. “So, you’ve lost the duel, spider.”

Hornet nodded weakly. “Yes, we can both see that. Just tell me what you want done, and I’ll do it when I’ve recovered.” 

But the Ant Queen just nodded in mock pity. “Oh no, dear. You’re going to give all of us something right now. It’s what we agreed to.”

“Just tell me what you desire, don’t waste my time with mockery,” Hornet spat. 

Carmelita stood silently for a moment, offended. Then, she said, “Fine, then let me show you what I desire.” 

Hornet felt herself be lifted into the air. Carmelita held her facing towards the ground, legs not touching the ground. Hornet just closed her eyes. What was she doing? Were they going to brand her? What could they all want with her, and what could she give them all right no-

The Little Spider’s questions were answered by the feeling of a cock as her ass. All at once it hit her. The talk about endurance. The obsession with her looks. That odd energy in the air as the crowd looked her over. 

She was going to be made to mate with every one of these ants. Starting with their Queen. 

All at once Hornet started struggling with what little strength she still had. Desperate cries escaped her mouth, cursing her captor and demanding that she be set free. Carmelita ignored her cries and led herself to Hornet’s tight cunt. She giggled at how her prisoner shivered as she slid inside. She was going to be such a good toy for her. 

Hornet went silent as the cock slid into her. This can’t be happening. The ants can’t use her like this! She’s the Princess of Hallownest, last defender of the Eternal Kingdom! How dare these base creatures use her in this way? 

Carmelita shivered as she hilted against Hornet. Her cock was alight as Hornet’s tight walls hugged her cock. Yes. She would be a very good breeding toy indeed. Carmelita moaned as she pulled back, readying for a second thrust. 

The Protector of Hallownest started struggling weakly, trying to escape the firm grip her captor held over her. But Carmelita just held her steady, not even loosening her grip as she slammed all into Hornet at once.

As she crashed against Hornet, Carmelita let out a scream of pleasure. Hornet tried to spit out a word of hateful vile at her new owner, but the Queen just pulled back and slammed in again. And again. And again. 

Hornet’s mind blanked as Carmelita began fucking her senseless. She tried to regain herself, try to find some way to escape, but she only fell deeper into despair as she realized that there was no escape. But the dark feelings welling inside of Hornet only rose higher when she remembered the presence of the crowd. She dared look up at the crowd, and was disgusted to see that they were all enjoying the show plenty. Many of them leaned out over the railings, masturbating their cocks or cunts furiously to the sight of their leader punishing her disobedient little whore. 

She flushed hard at the embarrassment and humiliation of it all. She, the Princess Protector of Hallownest, was being reduced to nothing more than some open whore for these perverted ants to gawk at and use. Hornet continued her struggles against Carmelita’s solid grip. 

But there was no pain or embarrassment for Carmelita. Only pleasure. Her thick thighs slapped against Hornet’s tiny form, each thrust into her cunt sending explosions and spasms of pleasure throughout her entire body. Carmelita slid in and out of Hornet in swift, confident motions, a sign that her current victim was not the only person she and her tribe had abused in this way. 

Carmelita gazed down lovingly at her fucktoy as she was pounded out of her mind. This was the most she’d enjoyed a victory celebration like this in ages. She couldn’t wait to continue it later tonight, in her private quarters. Each thrust into Hornet wrung a new cry of pleasure from the Queen, cries escalating in intensity as the force and frequency of her thrusts increased. 

Hornet’s rage fell away as she slipped into despair. Was this really her life now? To be the breeding cumdump of a bunch of horny ants? Tears welled in her eyes as the indignity, horror, and violation of her situation settled on her. The worst part were the moans and screams coming from her captor, she was getting so much pleasure out of breaking Hornet like this, out of using her like this. Like she was nothing but some cumdump for her to use like she owned. 

But Carmelita did own her now. This was her life. She had lost the duel.

As Hornet thought of that, however, a new feeling emerged inside of herself. She thought of Carmelita’s thighs, of her large, dense cock. Of her moans and screams. And Hornet found herself getting very, very turned on. She had to stifle a cry of her own as Carmelita bucked hard into her. A few slaps against her ass later, and Hornet allowed herself a little cry. 

Carmelita didn’t slow her thrusts when she heard this, but she did mockingly intone, “Ah, is that a cry of pleasure I hear, Little Spider?” 

Hornet bit her tongue, trying desperately to remain silent. How could she get pleasure out of something so terrible? This was disgusting, it was vile. She was being violated by the Queen in front of all of her subjects. Yet, the feeling of her cock filling her started sending fireworks of pleasure through Hornet’s body. She moaned openly now, hating herself for enjoying this so much. 

Carmelita grinned as she heard Hornet start to break under her. Pausing for a minute, she panted, “Don’t worry, Princess. You will be spending plenty of time with me from now on.” 

Hornet let out a little whiny as Carmelita stopped. The Queen grinned and started pounding her again, thighs crashing against her tight cunt. 

Eventually, the fire filling Hornet’s body took over all logic, and she screamed out for the Queen to breed her. Carmelita gripped her hard, and started fucking her beyond thoughts. Her thrusts fell on Hornet with an incredible speed and ferocity, her sharp thrusts now stinging against the spider’s ass. Hornet just screamed out for more, her mind giving way to the waves of pleasure swallowing her. 

Carmelita soon felt an orgasm rolling up within her. She held Hornet closer, and started bucking hard into her. Hornet screamed out for Carmelita to fill her with her cum. With several sharp thrusts against her cumdump, Carmelita came. Her cum exploded out of her, instantly filling every part of Hornet that it would. The Queen’s composure finally shattered as she started fucking Hornet animalistically, filling her with wave after wave of cum. 

Hornet’s belly started expanding from the sheer amount of cum being dumped into her, something that caused the spider’s mind to shatter as she became nothing more for now than the willing cockwhore of the Queen. After it had expanded Hornet’s belly, it spilled out of Hornet’s tight cunt, and dripped onto the stadium floor below. Hornet came, her own cum bursting out of her and coating the Queen’s cock. 

Hornet’s mind was a white blur of fierce fire. She felt nothing, was nothing, but the pleasure she got out of being fucked senseless by Carmelita. She came, again and again, her mind a sorry, broken shell. 

Carmelita only just barely held on to herself as she dumped gallon after gallon of cum into Hornet. A series of explosive screams escaped her as she filled Hornet like the filthy cumdump she was. In between the blinding pleasure, all she could think was how lovely it would be to use her like this every night. 

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, Carmelita and Hornet finally stopped cumming. The two gasped breathlessly as the afterglow rolled between them. Up in the stands, many ants had pleased themselves to the proceedings. Many of them were thinking of how wonderful it would be when it was their turn to use Hornet like that. But before any of them would be able to touch her, Carmelita would have to get done with her first. And who knew how long that’d be? Weeks? Months? 

Carmelita wordlessly removed Hornet from her cock. Hornet was like puddy in her hands, her body spasming and twitching with pleasure. The Queen gently stroked her face, and said in a gentle tone, “Let’s go back to my room, spider. We can have a lot more fun there.”

Hornet was in no space to resist as Carmelita carried her gently back to her room, and locked the door behind them.


	2. The One With Vore In It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmelita comes up with a fun way to deal with Hornet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has vore in it, you have been warned.

Hornet struggles weakly as Carmelita bends her over the bed. The Ant Queen giggles with sadistic abandon as she looks down at the helpless prey below her. As she works her cock back into being fully erect, she says, “Your performance is truly impressive! Most bugs would have broken by now.”

The former Protector of Hallownest sneaks out, “Please… no more… Surely you’ve had your fill by now?”

In response, Carmelita grasps one of Hornet’s hips with one hand, while using the other to guide her giant cock to her entrance. “It’s only been a measly few weeks, Spider! That’s not enough for a Royal such as I.” She slides herself back into Hornet, hilting easily. Her thick thighs slap against Hornet’s ass as she thrusts inside, moaning. 

Hornet gasps as she is filled all at once. She’s been fucked hundreds of times this past month, but the size of her partner still silences her every time. With every thrust, it feels as if her entire body is being fucked. It’s terrifying, degrading, and, Hornet hates to admit it, very arousing. Hornet lets out her own moan as Carmelita fills her, and instantly regrets it. In response, Carmelita smirks, saying, “Ah, so you want more, do you?” 

Before Hornet can respond, Carmelita starts fucking her hard. Carmelita works herself into a rhythm, wherein she is thrusting in and out of Hornet in quick, smooth motions. The Ant Queen moans loudly as she fucks Hornet, every thrust sending shockwaves of pleasure through her cock. Her thighs slap loudly against Hornet’s ass as she smacks against her. 

The Princess of Hallownest is once more out of breath, her body unable to keep up with Carmelita’s fucking. She can only moan weakly as Carmelita fills her, again and again. Vaguely, Hornet hears Carmelita’s breathing grow heavier, and feels her cock bulge inside of her. She’s been through this enough times to know that this is a sign of a coming orgasm. Hornet moans unwillingly into the mattress below her, waiting for her Master to fill her.

Carmelita slams harder and harder into Hornet, cries escalating higher and higher as she feels the orgasm rock over her. Her massive cock is alight with orgasmic pleasure as she bucks and bucks into Hornet. Finally, she cums in Hornet with one final, massive thrust. An animalistic cry escapes her mouth as she unloads in Hornet, cum exploding out of her cock. Hornet cries out as she is filled, feeling that all-too-familiar sensation of her Master’s cum filling her up. 

The Ant Queen bucks rapidly into Hornet, each thrust filling her with a new wave of cum. Hornet, feeling the Queen use her like this one again, is finally brought to orgasm. Her cries of pleasure are muffled by the pillow, but Carmelita hears them regardless. In response, she redoubles her bucking against Hornet. Hornet, too weak and exhausted to resist, just lays there and lets Carmelita pound her. 

But in the midst of the fucking, Hornet notices something about Carmelita. She’s starting to get tired. Her orgasm, while still powerful, isn’t as strong as it was before. And her thrusts are just so slightly starting to lose their edge. As Carmelita unloads the last of her cum into her, and then stands there, tall and proud over her defeated prey, Hornet allows herself to hope that her torment will soon be at an end. 

But as Carmelita pulls out of Hornet, grinning, still rock hard and obviously ready for another round, the Princess of Hallownest realizes that she’s nowhere near free. 

And as the days and weeks pass by, Hornet is fucked and fucked by Carmelita. She is fucked in every hole, and in every way. It’s a miracle the small spider doesn’t break under the relentless assault. But every day, Carmelita grows more and more tired. And after a long while, her thrusts finally fall still.

Hornet is sitting on Carmelita’s thick cock, looking down at her captor, when it finally ends. Carmelita, breathing deeply and heavily, simply looks up at Hornet and says through shaky breath, “Alright, Spider. I’ve had enough.” 

The Princess almost doesn’t believe it when she hears it. She’s too exhausted by this point to speak clearly, so she just looks at her inquisitively. 

Carmelita nods and sits up. “Yes, I’ve had enough. The next stage of our deal can begin.”

Hornet is so ecstatic that she gains a sort of second wind. But then she remembers what the second stage is, and her heart sinks. She attempts to appease her captor. “M-must I truly mate with the rest of your Tribe?”

The Ant Queen cock her head inquisitively. “Well, yes. Or you could sacrifice something else for me.” 

Her captor is too exhausted to see through the vague language. All she hears is a way to avoid further fucking, and she jumps at it. “Yes! I’ll take it. Don’t say another word.” 

Carmelita rubs her belly, and then her thighs. Grinning, she replies, “Are you absolutely certain you want to take that deal?” 

Hornet nods back in response.  
The Hunter Queen pulls Hornet off of her cock, and then holds her, eyeing her up like a piece of meat. Hornet recognizes that look from their first meeting, when the deal was first struck, and realizes that she’s likely made a mistake. Carmelita’s stomach growls, and she licks her lips, saying, “Well, Spider. We’ve been at this for quite a while. All of that fucking has given me quite the appetite…”

Hornet struggles uneasily. What is she getting at? But, though exhausted, Carmelita still has enough left in her to restrain Hornet. She pulls the two of them to the front of the bed, where the pillows are piled up high. Carmelita leans back, resting her upper body on the pillows. Then, she quickly and easily inserts Hornet’s legs into her mouth. 

By the time Hornet realizes what’s happening, it’s too late. Carmelita is going to devour her whole. Fear and panic overwhelms her as the animal fear of being eaten alive sets in. She kicks, struggles, and screams, but Carmelita just holds her steady with her firm grasp. Within moments, Carmelita has already swallowed Hornet up to her neck. Hornet takes one look at the outside world - the last she’ll ever get - before Carmelita forces her head downwards, and swallows her. 

Carmelita moans as she feels Hornet drop into her gut. Propped up against the pillows, she pats her stuffed gut, and says, “Still alright with this deal, Spider?” 

Hornet, overcome by fear and panic, struggles harshly against Carmelita’s gut. Her limbs lash out in all directions as she screams in fear. Carmelita just licks her lips, enjoying her latest meal. The prey eventually gets her thoughts together enough to cry out, “NO PLEASE! LET ME FREE, I DON’T WANT THIS!”

Carmelita, humming gently, just responds, “Then you shouldn’t have agreed to the deal, silly Spider.” She reaches a hand down to her still-erect rock and starts jacking herself off to Hornet’s struggles, relishing the power she holds over the tiny creature. 

Hornet struggles helplessly against Carmelita’s gut, feeling her walls pushing in on all sides. Through Carmelita’s bulk, she hears the Ant Queen moaning as she jerks herself off. The indignity and humiliation of it all disgusts Hornet enough that she cries out in anger and desperation, redoubling her struggles.

Carmelita just stays cool and collected, rubbing her belly while she waits for it to deal with its latest prey. All Hornet’s struggles get her is the pleasure and orgasmic joy of her Master. The Ant Queen mocks Hornet’s attempts to escape, saying, “Oh Spider, you should know by now that you cannot defeat me. Accept your fate.” 

There is more kicking, punching, and struggling within her gut. What was left of Hornet’s composure is utterly shattered as the humiliating end she is about to meet sets in on her. Hornet, the Princess Protector of Hallownest, will meet her end in the gut of some prissy ant. The degradation and indignity once more falls on Hornet, pushing her into despair. She chokes out, “Please! Just set me free! I’ll never bother you or your tribe again!”

The Ant Queen just contentedly rubs her belly, telling her prey, “Settle down, tiny one. You’ve done your task very well - it’s time to rest.” 

“I DON’T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS! SOMEONE HELP ME!”

At this, Carmelita lets out a sharp cry of pleasure, and cums. The helplessness of her prey is utterly delicious. Hearing the orgasm of her captor causes the Princess to thrash wildly, too terrified for words. Hornet’s struggles grow weaker as she tires herself out, hastening her own end. 

Carmelita feels her belly growing softer as Hornet nears her end. The Little Spider’s struggles grow weak and tired, her punches and kicks against the Queen’s gut coming less often. Stroking both her belly and cock, the Queen asks, “Ah, did you finally tire yourself out?” 

Hornet lets out a few final kicks and punches before falling still. She feels that she is about to black out. She cries out, one last time, “Carmelita… please let me go….”

“Shhhh. Shhhhh.” Carmelita whispers, rubbing her belly. “It’s alright. Just rest.” 

The Princess Protector of Hallownest is too exhausted to spit out a final word of bile before she blacks out. 

When Hornet goes totally still in her gut, Carmelita cums again. She says, “Wonderful! You were a fantastic duelist, Spider.” 

Carmelita feels her gut start to deal with what’s left of Hornet. Carmelita, grinning, pushes into her squishy gut. She rubs her belly, squeezing it, feeling what’s left of her prey sloshing around inside of her. The Ant Queen gently massages her cock as she plays with her belly. 

Soon, Hornet’s physical form is entirely gone. Carmelita’s gut starts gurgling away what’s left of Hornet into her body. As the Ant Queen’s gut grows softer, she’s able to play with it more. Pushing into the chub forming on her body, and playing with her stuffed belly. As her gut worked Hornet away, Carmelita felt her body start to chub up. Her thighs were already thickening considerably, and her gut was forming a solid layer of chub. But Gods, she’d been fucking for weeks here, and she’s just eaten a large meal. Carmelita was utterly exhausted. So, she opted to just sit back, rest, and let her gut deal with the rest. 

When Carmelita awoke, her new weight was the first thing she felt. She grinned, eager to see how her body had changed with her latest prey. 

The Ant Queen beamed when she saw her new thighs. Just as she’d hoped, most of Hornet had gone right to her hips. They were roughly two to three times as thick as they were before, thick enough that if Carmelita would let her hands fall to her sides, they would rest comfortably on their chub. Crossing her legs, Carmelita was pleased with how heavy they were, and how they jiggled when she moved. What a pathetic and degrading end for the Princess of Hallownest. 

The sight of it all was enough to get Carmelita rock hard again. Giggling, she stroked her massive cock with one hand, while stroking her thighs with the other. It didn't take much stimulation to bring Carmelita to an orgasm, soaking the bed once more in her fluids.

Carmelita then looked to her stomach, and saw that she had formed a delicious little pot belly. It wasn’t too large - most of Hornet had gone to her lower half. But she still giggled as she pushed into it, playing with the pudge that Hornet had been digested into. 

The Ant Queen stood up from the bed, trying to adjust to the new weight on her form. She reached a hand back and felt up her ass. Immediately, she felt that Hornet had chubbed her up significantly back there too. She pushed into her ass, moaning as she pressed deeply into its new chub. Hornet had rounded her out significantly all around, something which pleased the Queen indeed. 

As Carmelita headed for the door to her room, she wondered what she’d tell her subjects. They’ve all been waiting for their chance with Hornet, after all. They’ll all be disappointed when she tells them Hornet was sacrificed. 

But oh well, Carmelita decides. If any of them have a problem with it, they can join her.


End file.
